In U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,505, Metcalf et al. disclosed certain asymmetrical DDT analogues, as well as methods for providing and selectively controlling the biodegradability of certain DDT analogues. The DDT analogue molecules disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,505 all have an aliphatic --CCl.sub.3 moiety or portion which is, of course, also present in DDT (1,1,1 -trichloro-2,2-bis(p-chlorophenyl) ethane.
The asymmetrical biodegradable insecticides disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,505 have provided a means for solving the environmental pollution problems which are associated with the use of DDT. In addition, as a result of the discoveries disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,505, we have made efforts to discover additional DDT-like compounds which would exhibit improved biodegradability, be persistent, and highly insecticidal.